Neuvième Symphonie
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était un gang qui ressemblait plus à une organisation criminelle, puis c'était un nabot qui voulait pas juste rester un voisin. Et c'était la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven qui s'éclatait jusqu'au fond de ses tympans. / M pour meurtre, torture, viol - enfin parfois c'est consentant je vous rassure.


ENCORE DU CRONKRI CADEAU DE NOEEEEEL ! So, ça, c'était pour Odaliae, patate douce des champs. QUOI MES SURNOMS C'EST DE LA MERDE ?

* * *

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

Les pas s'écrasaient sur le béton dur et froid. Quelques silhouettes dans l'obscurité nocturne. Cronus avançait lentement, les mains enfoncées dans sa veste en cuir favorite. Il observa quelques instants le ciel étoilé et la lune, ronde et belle, qui offrait au monde sa douce lueur blafarde qui lui arracha malgré lui un sourire. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une jeune femme vêtue de vêtements d'écolière japonaise qui lui tapota rapidement l'épaule. Cronus hocha la tête à son attention et la suivit jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur d'une petite impasse entre deux immeubles. Il s'apprêtait à retourner s'occuper des habits d'une pauvresse céleste, et du nombre incalculable de déchirures qui parsemaient son tissu bleuté quand la victime de ce soir arriva. Ses jambes tremblaient, et Cronus pouvait le sentir suer comme un porc d'ici. Il tremblait de peur mais avança tout de même jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du plus jeune des Makara. Le sourire de ce stupide clown était décoré de dents anormalement pointues et visiblement mal entretenues. Mais ce n'était que détails.

« Tu as l'argent ? »

On pouvait l'entendre déglutir à la question. La voix du Makara miniature était rauque, amusée. Celle d'un fou en devenir – mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Cronus ne prit même pas la peine d'y réfléchir ou d'y accorder de l'importance il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable qu'un Makara, et il y avait plus intelligent comme réflexion que cet esprit dégénéré familial. L'envoyé de Nitram – il fallait être un idiot ou n'avoir rien suivi de l'affaire pour ne pas s'en rendre compte – expira et, nerveux, lâcha un petit :

« Non. »

Gamzee fit un pas en avant, le jeune homme devant lui se recula et leva les mains en l'air avant de rajouter, précipitamment.

« I-Il l'aura bientôt ! Il va bientôt l'amener !

-Il a déjà dépassé son délai. D'un mois et treize jours, précisément. Il se moque de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pauvre n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à cette question qui n'en était pas une. Gamzee venait d'écraser son poing contre sa joue, assez fort pour le faire tomber en arrière. Il passa ensuite à côté de lui et s'en alla, non sans hurler à ceux qui l'avaient accompagné de s'occuper du cas de « la pute de Nitram ». Ce dernier fut trainé au fond de l'impasse où chacun se fit un plaisir de le frapper. Cronus observa le spectacle de loin, les bras croisés contre son torse, immobile. Ils s'amusèrent de cette façon pendant une longue heure. Des coups, des cris étouffés qui se changèrent finalement en petites plaintes désespérées. La victime, innocente finalement dans l'affaire, tentait parfois de se défendre, sans succès. Après s'être bien amusés, ceux que le jeune homme pouvait considérer comme étant des « collègues » s'en allèrent, abandonnant sans un remord leur victime au sol. Cronus s'en approcha, lentement. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, comme à leur habitude il était allongé sur le sol, le dos contre le fond de l'impasse. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez, et il avait visiblement pleuré à chaudes larmes. Ses vêtements étaient abimés ci et là, déchirés par endroits, et, étant donné l'odeur, ils s'étaient amusés à le prendre pour un urinoir. Sans se préoccuper de ce détail, Cronus attrapa son poignet et vérifia son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie.

« Putain, heureusement qu'on a des gens dans la police. Ces crétins se feraient retrouver tellement vite, soupira-t-il. T'es encore là, Damara ? »

La jeune femme s'avança un peu, mais ne répondit rien.

« C'est le copain de Nitram, non ? Ah, ce beau lâche. Hey, t'es encore capable de parler ? »

Aucune réaction. Les yeux de la personne au sol étaient à peine ouverts et vitreux. Une grimace se dessinait parfois sur son visage. Il souffrait visiblement.

« Désolé pour toi. »

Cronus se redressa et quitta l'impasse, suivi de Damara qui n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de jeter un regard haineux au jeune homme. Horuss Zahhak. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Cronus qui sortit un portable de la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro d'une ambulance quand il fut suffisamment loin. La brune à ses côtés fronça les sourcils et lui exprima clairement – enfin, aussi clairement qu'elle pouvait le faire avec son japonais aussi bon qu'une traduction internet minable – son désaccord. Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un doigt d'honneur et tourna les talons pour laisser seul Cronus qui, une fois l'ambulance appelée, prit le chemin de l'immeuble qu'il habitait depuis déjà trois ans.

Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment miteux qui s'élevait sur six étages. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, aussi était-il toujours obligé d'emprunter les escaliers qui tremblaient sous ses pas lourds. Il vivait au deuxième étage, cinquième porte sur la gauche. Il ne parlait pas à ses voisins, et ses voisins le craignaient trop pour oser lui adresser la parole ou se plaindre du bruit qui les assourdissait nuit et jour. Bruit qu'il entendait déjà avec plaisir quand il arriva dans le couloir. Il marcha d'un pas plus rapide jusqu'à la porte de son appartement qu'il ouvrit rapidement – il ne fermait jamais à clé. Il n'avait aucun objet de valeur, alors il n'avait rien à faire d'être cambriolé. Et, de toute façon, qui aurait osé le faire ?

Cronus fut accueilli dans son appartement par ce qui existait de plus beau au monde la seule musique qu'il écoutait, sans cesse. Elle envahissait l'appartement sans répit, au volume maximum, depuis des années. On avait tenté de s'en plaindre sans succès. La neuvième symphonie de Beethoven. La seule chose en ce bas monde capable de le calmer. Plus que le sexe, la drogue, l'alcool, les médicaments, plus que n'importe quoi. Il se permit quelques pas de danse et un petit sourire quand il claqua la porte. Il abandonna sa veste en cuir à même le sol et, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur son canapé qui lui servait de lit. Oh, non pas qu'il n'ait pas les moyens de se payer un vrai lit, juste qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Son canapé était assez confortable, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Il poussa un soupir et, épuisé, il sombra dans un sommeil profond sans même avoir pris la peine de retirer ses chaussures.

~o~

Cronus fut réveillé tôt le matin par un poing qui s'écrasait contre le bois de sa porte. La musique se trouvait être moins forte que la veille, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Bientôt, ses enceintes le lâcheraient, il devait donc se dépêcher d'en trouver de nouvelles. Il se redressa difficilement et, encore à peine conscient, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Devant lui, une jeune personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, vêtue d'un pull rouge vif. Cronus baissa un peu les yeux et conclut, étant donné les hanches visiblement généreuses, qu'il avait à faire à une damoiselle. Une damoiselle à la voix plutôt grave, mais qu'importe. Elle se mit à lui déblatérer un flot de paroles dont il ne comprit pas le tiers. Mais il lui semblait avoir compris qu'elle s'appelait Kankri, qu'elle était la nouvelle voisine d'en face, et que Beethoven était horriblement choquant – et désuet.

« Et donc, étant donné ces nombreux éléments que j'ai pu vous donner, je juge nécessaire de baisser le son de votre musique. Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Je suis navré si ma demande vous offense, mais c'est votre comportement qui moi, me choque, et m'empêche également de poursuivre une vie sereine – ou ne serait-ce qu'une nuit en paix. Je sais que je ne suis là que depuis peu, mais ce n'est pas un raison. En bref, baissez le son ou j'appelle la police.

-Ecoute, gamine –

-Je suis un homme.

-…Ah. »

Cronus secoua la tête mais n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

« Ecoute, gamin. Kankri, c'est ça ? J'ai rien compris à la moitié de ce que tu m'as dit, et je compte pas baisser le son. Appelle les flics si tu veux, tu changeras rien. Maintenant tourne toi, et retourne poser ton joli petit cul sur le magnifique canapé de ton magnifique salon, et ne reviens pas m'emmerder. Merci. »

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte au nez de son voisin qui, outré, se remit à frapper furieusement.

L'ignorant superbement, Cronus s'avança jusqu'à ses enceintes qu'il régla comme il put, de manière à ce que le son soit aussi fort que d'ordinaire et qu'il couvre le bruit du nabot en rouge. Un nabot qu'il aurait pu se taper s'il n'avait pas été aussi chiant, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, il était plutôt mignon. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça. Encore épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, ayant dans l'idée de se rendormir.

Quand la musique se stoppa soudainement. Agacé, il se redressa et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du nabot qui s'était permis de rentrer chez lui. Ce même nabot – et qu'importe qu'il puisse avoir un prénom – poussa le vice jusqu'à se poser devant lui et taper du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés contre son torse, comme une maman prête à gronder son enfant. Cronus n'appréciait que moyennement d'être relégué au rang d'enfant et se redressa brusquement, visiblement prêt à faire un meurtre. Il pourrait se le permettre la plupart des policiers étaient ses amis et il savait que le gang saurait sans mal étouffer l'affaire, en l'avertissant qu'il ne devait pas abuser de ses privilèges, et cetera. Mais l'idée d'entacher son sol et ses meubles avec le sang de ce misérable abruti le dégoûtait fortement.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait le faire à l'extérieur… Et personne n'avait besoin de retrouver son cadavre.

« Casse-toi de chez moi, bordel. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

-Allez-y, faites-moi sortir ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que- »

Cronus, après l'avoir regardé un instant, s'était baissé de façon à pouvoir prendre le nabot sur son épaule. Il n'était pas léger mais, sans être un sumo, le jeune homme parvenait donc à le soulever sans mal. Kankri gigotait, criait, osait même porter sa main sur le type qu'IL était venu emmerder. Le propriétaire des lieux eut tôt fait de sortir, de se diriger vers la porte en face de la sienne, d'ouvrir ladite porte et de jeter à même le sol le nabot qui lui cria dessus qu'il n'était qu'un fou choquant qui heurtait sa sensibilité et qu'il porterait plainte. Cronus haussa simplement les épaules, retourna chez lui et, de peur que l'abruti ne revienne, alla même jusqu'à fermer à clé la porte de son appartement.

Putain…

Le jeune homme glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à régler une énième fois le son pour profiter de la neuvième symphonie qu'il affectionnait tant, son portable vibra au fond de la poche de son jean. Il soupira un long, long moment et s'empara de l'appareil. Il décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Makara numéro deux ? »

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ravi de lui parler. Il ne rajouta cependant rien et écouta sans broncher les instructions de Gamzee. C'était simple. Un témoin gênant à éliminer. Un nom, une adresse, c'était rapide, c'était pas loin. Et, avec de la chance, il aurait de quoi se défouler.

Pour une fois, le jeune homme en serait presque venu à remercier les Makara d'exister. Presque. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, non plus.

~o~

Tout aurait pu se passer simplement. C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans qui vivait seule dans un grand appartement en ville. Il était simple de se débarrasser d'elle. Trop, peut-être ?

La porte n'était même pas fermée à clé. Sans doute s'attendait-elle à mourir. Sans doute s'attendait-elle à être tuée. Qu'importe. Le jeune homme avançait sans discrétion. L'appartement était grand, luxueux. Cronus aurait pu n'en avoir rien à faire, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette musique. Quelques vulgaires notes pour certains. La plus belle musique en ce monde pour lui.

Il s'était avancé jusqu'à l'origine du bruit. Evidement. C'était d'un cliché, cette fille qui jouait sur les touches de son piano en attendant la mort. C'était si cliché qu'il avait la détestable impression d'être le personnage d'une mauvaise fiction mais sans trop s'en occuper, il entra dans la pièce et s'empara d'un siège. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée et le regardait désormais, la peur au fond des yeux, les mains tremblantes. Elle n'était pas prête, mais tentait de faire semblant.

« Je me fiche de vos discours, de vos supplices, ou j'sais pas quoi. Jouez, vous mourrez après. »

~o~

Une semaine.

Ce n'était que sept malheureux jours, ponctués par un ennui morbide et par la musique qui résonnait dans cesse dans son appartement. Oh, et, bien sûr, les visites quotidiennes de son nabot que de voisin qui parlait, parlait, avant qu'une porte ne vienne se fermer devant son nez. Un jour il insistait, un autre non. Mais si Cronus n'avait pas ouvert une fois sa porte, il restait à frapper, à sonner.

C'était chiant, mais on s'y habituait rapidement. Malheureusement, cette petite rengaine n'était pas destinée à durer il fallait que quelque chose vienne la détruire. Un soupir, et la musique s'était arrêtée. Les enceintes mortes, bien sûr. Il devrait sortir en acheter de nouvelles. C'est vrai, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de sortir dehors, que de risquer de côtoyer des gens pour acheter des enceintes. Un soupir et une lettre de suicide – qui léguait une partie de ses affaires à Damara, le reste au feu. Oh, et son CD de la neuvième symphonie au nabot, juste pour l'emmerder – plus tard, il se redressait.

Découragé, il s'était lavé – ne pas avoir bougé pendant près d'une semaine laissait malheureusement des séquelles – s'était coiffé – une obligation. Il ne se serait jamais senti capable de sortir sans une coupe de cheveux absolument parfaite – habillé avec des vêtements presque propres et, après avoir enfilé la veste préférée – qui était de toute façon la seule qu'il possédait en état d'être portée – il quitta son appartement et son immeuble, son portefeuille au fond de sa poche. Encore une fois, la chose s'annonçait simple. Mais sans doute était-ce une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait à se compliquer la vie. Peut-être n'était-ce au final que de la malchance. Il n'aurait su le dire.

A mi-chemin du magasin, la pluie s'était mise à tomber milliards de gouttes qui eurent pour ultime geste de sauter d'un nuage pour venir se fracasser sur le bitume comme l'aurait fait un milliard d'être vivants. Une sorte de suicide collectif. La pensée lui arracha un soupir entre l'amusement et la complète lassitude. Il s'arrêta pour regarder un instant le ciel. Il aurait peut-être pu hurler il aurait voulu le faire, à vrai dire. Il ignorait ce qui l'en empêchait, à bien y penser. Un soupir, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux se baladèrent ci et là, jusqu'à rencontrer l'ombre d'une tache rouge un pull de laine qui, rendu plus foncé par l'eau, donnait à Cronus l'effet d'une fleur fanée. Il s'avança en direction de la plante en train de mourir, pour se retrouver face à son voisin d'en face, recroquevillé sur un banc, les cheveux trempés et plaqués sur son crâne, les yeux embués de larmes qui s'écrasaient en rythme avec la pluie. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil face à ce spectacle et, sans savoir réellement quoi faire, posa une main sur son épaule.

La réaction fut immédiate Kankri leva précipitamment la tête vers lui et, quand il le reconnut, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, encore ?! »

Sa voix était presque un cri. Une plainte désespérée, une sorte d'appel à l'aide. Cronus laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et se baissa de façon à être à la hauteur du nabot qui continuait de lui dire – de lui hurler – de partir. Qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à faire là et – diantre pourquoi est-ce qu'il le prenait dans ses bras ?!

Kankri se laissa pourtant faire, sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il acceptait l'étreinte d'un homme aussi choquant, qui mettait sa musique à fond, l'empêchait de dormir, et l'avait littéralement jeté par terre. Peut-être était-ce par désespoir, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le serrer contre lui, pour embrasser sa joue et le haut de son crâne, pour le forcer à se mettre debout pour le serrer encore un peu plus. Personne pour glisser une main sur son visage et y effacer les traces de larmes. Personne d'autre pour tenter maladroitement de lui dire que c'est pas grave, qu'il savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais que ça valait pas le coup de pleurer comme ça, et que sous la pluie, ça fait mauvais film d'auteur ou à l'eau de rose.

Personne d'autre pour le faire rire malgré la peine, pour le faire sourire malgré le chagrin, personne d'autre pour lui donner un peu de joie alors qu'il pleuvait. Et, sa main serrée dans la sienne, personne pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

Cronus l'avait en effet emmené, sans trop y réfléchir, jusqu'à son appartement. Il lâcha un grognement quand il se rappela des enceintes qu'il n'avait pas achetées, mais ne s'en occupa pas plus que nécessaire. Il poussa Kankri sur le canapé et le força à retirer son pull pour lui donner un de ses propres tee-shirts pour qu'il ne tombe pas stupidement malade. Ceci fait, il se posa à côté de lui et lâcha un long soupir.

« Alors, nabot ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il fallut à Kankri quelques minutes et une longue inspiration pour raconter ce qui s'était passé. Une histoire de cœur, ni plus, ni moins. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait si fort – c'était stupide d'aimer à ce point. Il l'aimait, elle ne l'aimait plus, elle partait pour quelqu'un d'autre, et il se retrouvait soudainement seul, sans personne. Il se retrouvait soudainement sans elle et il ne savait que faire, que dire, que penser – que ressentir. Alors il s'était mis à pleurer, et Cronus était arrivé. Ce dernier soupira – il n'avait jamais apprécié les histoires de cœur, bien trop compliquées à son goût. Il s'était toujours contenté de coups d'un soir, et entendre son voisin parler d'amour le perturbait un peu et le fascinait, d'une certaine façon. Son histoire terminée, le propriétaire des lieux prit Kankri dans ses bras et caressa tendrement sa tête, sa nuque il le consola comme il put face aux sanglots qui menaçaient de revenir, pour finalement poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il lui donna un baiser doux, chaste Kankri, d'abord étonné, n'avait pas esquissé un geste, jusqu'à glisser ses bras autour de lui pour se serrer contre le corps de Cronus qui se permit d'approfondir leur échange, d'y mêler sa langue qui s'amusa avec celle visiblement inexpérimentée du nabot. N'avait-il jamais vraiment embrassé celle pour qui il clamait, il y a un instant à peine, un amour sans limite ? Le jeune homme en riait intérieurement, tandis qu'il allongeait doucement son voisin sur son canapé. Il glissa une main contre le flanc de ce dernier, qu'il caressa longuement. Il se recula ensuite un peu, avec un sourire, pour observer Kankri. Ce dernier avait les mains remontées contre son torse, en croix, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres rougies par le baiser.

Une vision à faire monter le désir chez n'importe quelle personne. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression de Cronus qui se sentait soudainement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il se positionna au-dessus de Kankri et lui fit enlever le tee-shirt qu'il portait pour le jeter sur le sol, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'attaqua tout d'abord aux deux boutons de chair, les malmenant il profita des petits gémissements de son voisin un instant, mais eut tôt fait de descendre lui retirer son pantalon. La tête glissée entre ses cuisses que le nabot tentait de fermer, sans doute par gêne, il déposa une pluie de baisers sur son sous-vêtement, et le força – en douceur – à garder ses jambes écartées.

Cronus eut un sourire.

Le reste se passa rapidement les vêtements finirent au sol, deux corps l'un contre l'autre, serrés à la fois tendrement et brutalement. Cronus se souvenait du gémissement rauque qu'il avait poussé quand il s'était engouffré dans un corps finalement si frêle qui s'était arqué sous lui, il se souvenait d'un cri poussé, de plusieurs plaintes, de griffures dans son dos. Il se souvenait lui avoir murmuré des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, il se souvenait mais tout restait pourtant vague. Il se souvenait s'être répandu en lui, et avoir embrassé son crâne avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se souvenait l'avoir enlacé avant de le voir fermer les yeux.

Kankri était terriblement adorable, endormi. Et il y avait cet avantage non négligeable : il la fermait.

~o~

L'affaire Nitram.

Horuss Zahhak ne s'en était pas si mal tiré. Deux côtes brisées et un traumatisme à vie. Ce n'était pas le cas de son petit-ami. Rufioh Nitram avait été retrouvé à la sortie de la ville, alors qu'il tentait de fuir. Seul, bien sûr – pourquoi s'encombrer de qui que ce soit quand on peut refaire sa vie loin d'ici ? Enfin, qu'importe. Il avait été arrêté par Damara qui passait une grande partie de sa vie à pourrir la sienne, à cause d'une histoire de cœur qui remontait au lycée. Cronus ne s'était pas trop renseigné sur le sujet et préférait ne rien savoir là-dessus. Il avait beau adorer Damara, il n'était pas décidé à se mêler de son existence. Il n'empêche qu'à la fin, Rufioh fut emmené de force jusqu'à Kurloz – qui pouvait se vanter d'être le dirigeant d'une branche de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une organisation criminelle. Il ne contrôlait qu'une ville sur des centaines, il était infime à bien y penser. Mais de ce que Cronus avait pu comprendre, il avait de très bonnes relations avec ses supérieurs. En bref, ce n'était pas une personne à se mettre à dos. Une erreur stupide que Rufioh avait commise. Il était actuellement à terre, à supplier à ne plus pouvoir, jurer qu'il allait rembourser et que Damara n'était qu'une folle, qu'il ne comptait pas s'enfuir.

Kurloz, visiblement agacé par ces jérémiades qui n'en finissaient pas, se contenta de lui donner un coup violent. Il fit quelques signes à son frère cadet qui hurla :

« Allez chez lui prendre tout ce que vous pouvez. »

Une autre chose amusante concernant le chef suprême de cet endroit : il était muet. Ou du moins, se faisait passer pour tel. On ne l'avait jamais entendu parler, jamais prononcer un mot, n'importe quoi. Il communiquait simplement par langage des signes que seul son frère – et une jeune fille qu'il avait identifiée comme étant sa petite amie – savaient comprendre. C'était en grande partie pour ça que Gamzee donnait toujours tous les ordres. Cronus supposait que Kurloz aimait à ne strictement rien faire, si ce n'est faire peur à presque tous les hommes qui lui obéissaient aveuglément.

Le jeune homme était resté sur place. Nitram pleurait à même le sol, pathétique. Cronus s'approcha de lui et, pris d'une rage qu'il ne comprenait pas, il écrasa son poing contre la figure de ce déchet humain qui s'écrasa au sol, encore plus lamentable qu'il y a un instant. Cronus ne s'arrêta cependant pas là il s'amusa à le frapper, sans retenir ses coups.

« Ça, c'était pour Damara. »

Il se baissa ensuite à sa hauteur et l'attrapa par les cheveux. De la colère au fond des yeux, il écrasa son visage contre le sol avec violence.

« Et ça pour Zahhak. »

Il lâcha Rufioh qui ne bougeait plus. Peut-être était-il mort. Cronus n'en avait rien à faire. Il quitta le bâtiment sous les regards des deux Makara et rentra chez lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste.

~o~

C'était étrange, de ne plus avoir un appartement complètement vide à son arrivée. C'était étrange qu'il y ait une autre présence que la sienne et Cronus n'était pas sûr de s'y être vraiment habitué. Mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul en rentrant. Il n'avait toujours pas racheté d'enceintes la musique ne résonnait plus.

Il avait trouvé autre chose pour se calmer, visiblement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient allégrement copulé sur le canapé du propriétaire des lieux, Kankri n'était pas reparti. Ça c'était passé il y a presque un mois, pourtant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cronus quand il trouva le nabot assis sur le canapé, un ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Kankri travaillait trois soirs par semaine dans un bar non loin et passait le reste de son temps à tenter de réaliser son rêve : devenir écrivain. Cronus trouvait ça assez attendrissant, de le voir bûcher chaque soir sur son travail. Pour lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de rêve ou d'ambition, c'était même fascinant de le voir faire.

Il se laissa tomber à côté du brun qui prit quelques secondes à réagir, sans doute le temps de taper une dernière lettre, un dernier mot, une fin de phrase Cronus ignorait ce qu'il écrivait avec autant d'ardeur, et il avait beau le questionner à ce sujet, Kankri restait muet comme une tombe. Il avait donc abandonné l'idée et se contentait de l'encourager comme il le pouvait. C'est-à-dire à force de mots doux et de baisers tendres déposés dans son cou. Et, quand l'auteur en herbe semblait content de lui, une nuit sur le canapé.

Cronus ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas encore viré ce gamin de chez lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il acceptait aussi facilement sa présence, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait rien et se comportait avec lui comme s'il avait toujours été là, comme si Kankri Vantas avait toujours été une partie de sa vie pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait avec lui comme s'ils étaient en couple, pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça. Le jeune homme ne cessait de se questionner sur le sujet, pour finalement hausser les épaules et décider que, de toute façon, il était très bien comme ça. Pourquoi se prendre la tête avec des réflexions inutiles ? La seule chose qui lui manquait réellement, c'était la musique. Si Kankri savait – et c'était étonnant, plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'avouer par ailleurs – efficacement le calmer, rien ne valait la neuvième symphonie qui semblait parfois résonner au fond de sa tête. Peut-être était-il fou, peut-être était-il bon pour être interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Peut-être. Il n'en avait rien à faire, à bien y réfléchir. Il poussa un long soupir et secoua vivement la tête.

« Bonsoir, Cronus. Tout c'est bien passé ? Il commençait à se faire vraiment tard et j'allais m'inquiéter. J'ai hésité à t'appeler quand tu es rentré.

-Ouais, c'est bon. T'es mignon va, Kanny, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

-Hum. Je ferme déjà les yeux sur tes activités tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne doivent pas être réellement légales et qu'elles sont tout le contraire de l'éthique morale et sociale de base que toute personne devrait savoir s'imposer. Et je crains que tout ceci, qu'importe ce que tu pourras me dire, ne finisse par te blesser d'une quelconque façon. Alors si, j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas un « besoin » mais tu ne pourras de toute façon pas m'en empêcher, alors je t'interdis de me dire de ne pas le faire. Je te remercie. »

Une autre capacité étonnante chez Kankri cette façon qu'il pouvait avoir de déblatérer à une vitesse incroyable, sans se perdre et sans reprendre son souffle tous les deux mots, un flot d'inepties plus ou moins adorables et plus ou moins compréhensible. A la suite de son discours, Cronus se permit d'embrasser doucement sa joue et de lui accorder un sourire.

« Ça avance, tout ça, alors ?

-Pas vraiment, malheureusement. Je dois être en panne d'inspiration, j'efface tout ce que j'écris. »

Kankri, dépité, ferma son ordinateur qu'il posa sur la table basse en face de lui, dans un long soupir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Cronus qui, en réponse, ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter dans une étreinte que le petit brun accepta avec joie.

« Cronus ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas reparti ? Ça fait un mois que je suis là, on se connait à peine, ça n'a aucun sens.

-T'es bien là ? »

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

« Alors reste, c'est tout. »

~o~

Les semaines et bientôt les mois s'enchainèrent sur ce même schéma. Ça n'avait pas de sens, ça n'avait rien de cohérent, mais ils se sentaient bien, comme ça. Ils se sentaient heureux. Cronus avait racheté une enceinte pour faire revenir la musique mais il ne la mettait plus aussi fort qu'avant. Tout se passait bien. Une vie tranquille dont on aurait pu rêver. A laquelle le jeune homme s'habituait petit à petit.

Enfin, tranquille. En dehors de ses heures de travail, bien sûr. L'affaire Nitram avait été bouclée et le cadavre de Rufioh, abandonné au hasard d'une ruelle. Plus le temps passait, plus Cronus se demandait s'il devait parler plus en détails de ces activités à Kankri qui savait déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas très légales et qui acceptait cependant de ne pas s'en mêler et de ne pas poser de question. Et Cronus savait à quel point ne rien dire et ne rien savoir pouvait être dur pour lui. Aussi dur que pouvait être un mois passé sans que la neuvième symphonie ne résonne dans son appartement. Kankri lui avait plusieurs fois demandé d'où lui venait son attachement à cette musique, mais il n'avait pas été capable de répondre. C'était là, aussi simple. Inexplicable.

Les jours auraient pu continuer de s'écouler calmement, la Terre aurait pu continuer de tourner comme si de rien n'était comme elle avait toujours su si bien le faire mais rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'espérait, d'autant plus quand on s'appelait Cronus Ampora et que la vie elle-même semblait vous considérer comme son pire ennemi depuis votre plus tendre enfance. Il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une impression, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Il pleuvait, au-dehors.

Kankri était sorti rapidement pour acheter de quoi faire un repas presque correct. Sa cuisine était généralement infecte, mais Cronus le laissait faire, amusé de voir les nouveaux mélanges infectes qu'il était capable de créer avec des aliments au demeurant bons. Mais alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis une trentaine de minutes, la porte avait claqué violemment. Inquiet, le propriétaire des lieux avait accouru pour découvrir, recroquevillé à même le sol, un Kankri fébrile qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Cette imagine lui rappela celle du parc, un jour de pluie un Kankri désespéré à mourir sous l'intempérie. Immédiatement, il le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots maladroits mais qui se voulaient réconfortants.

Il tremblait. Peut-être de peur, peut-être de douleur, peut-être de peine. A vrai dire, Kankri lui-même n'était pas sûr de le savoir, ne semblait plus sûr de rien, les yeux embués de larmes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler, qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Qu'il n'avait pas la force d'arrêter, à bien y penser, en état de choc total. Et parfois, quand Cronus faisait un geste trop brusque, il sursautait, il poussait un petit cri et ses sanglots redoublaient.

Il fallut une longue heure – ou peut-être était-ce plus, peut-être était-ce moins – de consolation et de mots doux en tous genres pour calmer le jeune homme qui, une tasse de chocolat fumante entre les mains, se décida à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Hé bien… C'est assez simple, commença-t-il. Je marchais dans la rue quand j'ai croisé un homme visiblement muet qui avait l'air de demander son chemin. J'ai essayé de lui donner mon aide, quand… – il déglutit bruyamment et fixa le contenu de sa tasse – il m'a entrainé dans une ruelle. Avec la ferme intention de…Bref. Tandis qu'il tentait de me déshabiller, j'ai réussis à, disons, lui donner un coup suffisamment fort dans une partie fragile de son anatomie et à m'enfuir jusqu'ici.

-… Il ressemblait à quoi ?

-Oh, plutôt grand, avec des cheveux très, très bordéliques. Et il portait des vêtements assez… Singuliers ? Il avait des os dessus. Je n'ai pas retenu grand-chose de plus.

-…Le salopard. »

Kankri haussa un sourcil mais n'eut rien le temps de dire que Cronus était déjà sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte, sans même prendre la peine d'attraper sa veste au passage. C'est dans le froid et la pluie fine qui tombait sur le monde qu'il avança, courut presque. Il savait exactement où aller. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi aucune arme, rien. Il courait sans doute à la mort mais ses pensées étaient embuées par la colère et il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. Mais Cronus n'avait présentement rien à faire des conséquences. Quelqu'un venait de toucher à Kanny. A son Kanny.

Cette pensée le stoppa net dans sa lancée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se précipitait à pieds joints dans une affaire qui pourrait lui coûter la vie pour les beaux yeux d'un nabot qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois et qui s'amusait à entrer dans sa vie sans sa permission ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser dicter sa vie de cette façon, lui qui n'avait toujours vécu que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et pour profiter de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir écouter encore et encore la neuvième symphonie ? Il baissa la tête sur le sol. C'est vrai pourquoi partait-il pour une croisade perdue d'avance avec dans l'idée un meurtre de préférence douloureux parce qu'on avait osé toucher à Kankri Vantas ? Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler tout le temps pour un oui pour un non avait une telle importance pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée que Kurloz ait pu faire pleurer Kankri Vantas le rendait fou de rage et lui donnait envie de retourner ciel et terre ? Pourquoi est-ce que ci, pourquoi est-ce que ça ?

Cronus n'était plus sûr de rien et se prit la tête entre les mains, fatigué par tant de réflexions il ne réfléchissait pas autant, d'habitude. Il vivait la vie au jour le jour et obéissait aux ordres sombres d'un groupe criminel qu'il avait rejoint il y a si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait plus comment, pourquoi. Et soudainement, il en venait à douter de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là, du sens même que pouvait avoir cette existence. Il secoua la tête, la lèvre mordue au sang. Et c'était sans doute cliché, mais il repensa à la première nuit qu'il avait passée avec Kankri, il repensa au sourire qu'il lui accordait chaque jour depuis qu'il était entré cette fois de trop dans son appartement pour ne plus quitter sa vie. Et c'était peut-être cliché, Cronus aurait sans doute pu sans mal appeler ça une facilité scénaristique ou une mauvaise idée pour caser une romance inutile, mais qu'importe la logique que cela pouvait avoir. Quelqu'un avait blessé Kankri. Quelqu'un qui s'appelait Kurloz Makara et qui ne méritait plus qu'une chose : crever dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il arriva rapidement jusqu'au bâtiment quasiment délabré qu'il connaissait par cœur il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi, avec tout l'argent qu'ils devaient amasser, Kurloz et Gamzee n'avaient jamais pensé à refaire cet endroit ou, mieux, à changer complètement de base. Sans doute préféraient-ils garder les gains pour leur confort personnel à vrai dire, présentement, Cronus n'en avait rien à faire. Il y avait bien plus important pour le moment que l'état d'un stupide bâtiment dont – et, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, ça l'effrayait – il n'était même pas sûr de sortir en vie. Il lâcha un long soupir et glissa une main sur sa nuque en entrant à l'intérieur. Désert, à première vue mais il ne l'était jamais vraiment. Il avança un peu et se baissa pour attraper une barre en fer qui gisait là. Il s'en empara et commença à frapper avec force contre une des poutres rouillées qui soutenaient l'endroit.

La réaction fut presque immédiate Kurloz arriva. Ses pas s'écrasaient sur le sol poussiéreux sans un bruit comme s'il n'avait pas de poids, comme s'il n'était qu'une plume. Pourtant, cette personne dont on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si elle était jeune ou vieille – le temps semblait ne pas avoir d'emprise sur lui – ne devait pas être tout à fait légère et Cronus se trouva à déglutir, la peur tiraillait son estomac mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait sans doute pas reculer. Il jeta la barre sur le sol – sans doute n'était-ce pas une bonne idée. Maintenant qu'il était désarmé, il se sentait plus faible, mais sans montrer une once de faiblesse, il s'avança.

« Alors ? Comme ça on s'amuse à violer des gamins dans les rues ? »

Pas une réaction. Pas un haussement de sourcil. Kurloz n'esquissait pas un geste, ce qui agaça encore plus Cronus qui, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, lui fonça dessus avec la ferme attention de le frapper jusqu'à l'entendre hurler, muet ou pas. Ah, faire hurler un type qui semblait s'être scellé les lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour l'éternité. Jouissif. Seulement, pris dans sa colère, il ne prenait pas le temps de penser une seconde à ses actions et le brun n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter pour ensuite lui donner un coup stratégique qui le fit tomber pathétiquement sur le sol. Cronus ne se souvenait pas avec exactitude de ce qui s'était passé ensuite simplement d'un sourire fou tandis qu'il se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

~o~

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Cronus avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une centaine d'années tant ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la faible lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait en effet, elle n'était éclairée que par une vieille ampoule jaunie qui clignotait de temps à autre. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que ses mouvements étaient limités par des chaines.

Putain. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu putain. Putain de merde, putain de con, qu'importe l'expression précise. Putain. Et c'était de la colère, et c'était de l'amertume, et c'était beaucoup d'émotions mélangées au fond de sa tête ou au fond de son cœur, juste au fond de lui de façon terriblement douloureuse. Putain. Et c'était de l'inquiétude, et c'était ci, et c'était ça, et bordel, bordel, il était pas capable de dire ce qui se tramait, il savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais la seule chose qui lui venait en tête c'était « putain. Putain c'est pas juste. Putain de bordel de merde. C'est pas juste ! ». C'était, c'était.

C'était un petit lieu carré au sol recouvert de moquette sombre et usée, ci et là – Cronus pensait même avoir aperçu un peu de moisissure dans un coin. Les murs, en bois, semblaient vieux et usés. Il n'y avait pas non plus de fenêtre, donc aucune mesure de temps possible. Le brun lâcha une longue expiration. Il avait été con d'y aller sans arme, sans moyen de se défendre. De se laisser aller à la colère. Il pensa ensuite à Kankri qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire, si personne n'était plus là pour veiller sur lui ? Oh, bien sûr, c'était un adulte. Un adulte petit comme un enfant avec une grande gueule et un pull si vif qu'il en brûlerait les rétines de n'importe qui un adulte avec un comportement d'enfant contre une bande de cinglés qui se feraient un plaisir d'arracher un à un ses vêtements pour lui apprendre que la vie n'a rien de joyeux, et tout ça, c'était de sa putain de faute.

Il secoua la tête, la lèvre pressée entre ses dents jusqu'au sang. Une petite perle rouge goutta sur son menton et s'écrasa sur son tee-shirt abimé ci et là. Et, alors il se sentait aller au désespoir, la porte – petite, fabriquée en métal visiblement neuf qui contrastait beaucoup avec le reste de la pièce – s'ouvrit. Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir Kurloz à l'embrassure de la porte. Ce dernier rentra et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher de Cronus qui ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre geste.

Comme il s'y attendait, Kurloz ne lâcha pas un mot. Mais pendant une heure – ou peut-être moins, ou peut-être plus, il frappa. Les coups s'enchaînèrent dans son ventre, sur son visage, partout. Et le putain revenait, cette même colère, cette même envie d'hurler que putain, que bordel, c'était pas juste, c'était pas juste. Ça n'avait pas à arriver. Et il se rappelait que la vie c'était ça que c'était les connards qui gagnaient et les Cronus qui se retrouvaient frappés et les Kanny sans doute torturés et violés et ça le rendait malade rien que d'y penser, rien que d'y songer, rien que de l'imaginer, ça lui donnait la rage au fond des veines et de la peine au fond du cœur, et la nausée et tout ce qu'on pouvait créer pour qu'il se sentit alors mal. Et, au bord de l'inconscience, il sentit ses cheveux être tirés – peut-être même certains furent-ils arrachés. Il n'était pas capable de le dire, car quand sa tête retomba sur le sol, ses yeux étaient clos et il n'entendit que la porte claquer lourdement.

~o~

Le temps passa de cette façon un long moment. Peut-être deux, trois, quatorze jours peut-être des semaines, des mois, peut-être des éternités qui s'oubliaient. Qu'il oubliait. Les choses restaient les mêmes chaque fois Kurloz arrivait et se servait de lui comme défouloir. Parfois, il prenait la peine de le nourrir, de le forcer à avaler un peu d'eau. Et recommençait à le frapper. Cronus ne lâchait que rarement un ou deux petits gémissements de douleur, ne laissait qu'entrevoir sa souffrance, à peine. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la moindre satisfaction. Et Kurloz recommençait.

Il aurait presque pu s'y habituer il aurait pu s'habituer à la colère qui se changeait en désespoir, qui se changeait en un rien, à quelque chose de blasé, quelque chose de vide et ennuyé. Parfois, il lâchait un commentaire sarcastique que son bourreau se dépêchait d'étouffer par un nouveau coup. Les choses auraient pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne succombe aux blessures, mais il demeurait cette certitude que ça n'allait pas être le cas. Demeurait également cette inquiétude pour Kankri est-ce qu'il s'était enfui, caché ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce que Kurloz avait finalement réussi à l'attraper ? Mais les Kanny ne savaient pas se défendre correctement, les Kanny ça parlait pour rien dire et ça écrivait des livres les Kanny, ça évitait le viol de peu dans une ruelle et ça s'enfuyait, ça résistait pas aux Kurloz, ça résistait pas à des méchants. Il eut la réponse qu'il n'aurait au final préféré ne jamais avoir le jour où la personne qu'il aimait fut jetée dans sa « cellule ». Il était nu, affaibli, couvert d'ecchymoses diverses, notamment sur ses cuisses rondes qui s'étaient quelque peu amaigries. Pas assez pour qu'il soit là depuis plus de deux mois mais depuis assez longtemps pour que Kurloz ait visiblement eu ce qu'il voulait. Et ça le rendait malade. Il avait failli régurgiter – mais qu'aurait-il pu vomir, son estomac était si vide, si douloureux. Et Cronus aurait voulu hurler putain, putain, encore des putains à n'en plus finir, la putain que pouvait être Kurloz, et il lui ferait payer. Il lui ferait payer un jour ou l'autre. Il allait le tuer. Le jeune brun, contre la moquette salie de sang et moisie, se redressa comme il put et jeta un regard embué de larmes à Cronus avant d'être violemment plaqué contre le sol. La suite, il ne souhaitait pas s'en rappeler il savait pourtant déjà que les cris de Kankri le hanteraient pendant toutes les nuits qu'il lui restait à vivre, bien qu'il pensa, sur le moment, qu'elles devaient s'oublier sur les doigts d'une main.

Une fois s'être visiblement bien amusé, Kurloz l'avait abandonné là. La porte avait claqué. Et Cronus ne pouvait pas s'approcher, toujours enchaîné. Et Kankri n'esquissait pas un geste, au sol. Lui lançait à grande peine un regard désespéré avant de ramper à même le sol pour s'accrocher à lui. Et Cronus le serra comme il put, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse ou tente de les arrêter. Et ils étaient tristes, tristes ou désespérés ou prêts à crever, ils n'en savaient rien, ça n'avait pas de sens, et c'était pas juste. C'était pas juste, et putain, putain, qu'ils auraient voulu le hurler, le dire à n'en plus pouvoir, le murmurer dans un dernier souffle.

Et sans qu'ils ne sachent que la nuit était tombée dehors depuis longtemps, ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre.

~o~

Le matin arriva sans qu'ils ne puissent le savoir et le temps dont ils n'avaient plus notion n'était qu'un vague souvenir abstrait. Mais ce n'était pas important. Déjà, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau. Cronus ne voulait pas voir, alors ses yeux restaient clos tandis qu'on le poussait et qu'il savait Kankri derrière lui. Il aurait voulu lui tenir la main, et s'excuser encore et encore le serrer contre lui et jurer sans y croire que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait que difficilement avancer en s'appuyant sur ses jambes devenue terriblement faibles.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une fois arrivé à destination. Il reconnaissait le bâtiment où tout avait commencé, quelques temps – semaines, mois, années peut-être – plus tôt. Kurloz aurait pu appeler tout le monde pour venir admirer leur exécution. Mais il n'y avait que lui et son stupide frère. Un coup d'œil en direction de Kankri lui indiqua que ce dernier avait eu le droit de s'habiller. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean et de on habituel pull vif qui arracha un sourire triste à Cronus qui, agenouillé sur le sol, vint de coller contre lui comme il le put.

« Salut Kanny. Désolé. C'est ma faute.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Cronus. Que tu aies été là ou pas, je suppose que j'aurais fini de la même façon. Et je suppose également que je ne t'en veux pas. Cependant, si je le pouvais, je crois que je te frapperais. Enfin, je pense pouvoir constater que tu as assez souffert toi aussi. Oh, et je t'embrasserais.

-… Moi aussi Kanny, j'suis content de te voir.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini vos amourettes ? »

C'était Gamzee qui parlait cette fois, un pistolet en main. Ils avaient visiblement décidé d'en finir rapidement. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, à bien y réfléchir au moins, Kankri n'allait pas souffrir. Un point positif, aussi minime et dramatique puisse-t-il être. Le brun lui jeta un regard empli de peur, de tristesse, et d'un semblant d'amour qui lui fit autant de mal que de bien, tandis que le canon d'une arme se posait sur sa tempe. Vraiment rapide. Ça l'amusait autant que ça le rendait dingue, autant que ça l'agaçait, autant que ça le rendait fou de rage, autant que ça lui donner envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois.

« Tu devrais fermer les yeux, Kankri. Ça va pas être beau à voir.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire si je ne te surveille pas.

-Je peux avoir une dernière volonté ? »

Le plus jeune des deux Makara se tourna vers son frère ainé qui haussa les épaules comme seule réponse à cette question muette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-La neuvième symphonie de Beethoven. »

Gamzee haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha d'un petit meuble où se trouvait un ordinateur portable allumé et, après une recherche rapide, le début de la symphonie. Le jeune homme monta le son à fond pour le plus grand plaisir de Cronus qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'y pouvait rien il y avait toujours ce plaisir inexplicable, ce bonheur d'entendre cette musique qui avait bercé sa vie et qui bercerait sa mort.

« La meilleure musique du monde tandis que je regarde le plus bel être du monde. Ça va, ma mort sera pas si terrible.

-Cronus, tu sais que je ne supporte pas cette musique.

-T'inquiète, t'auras pas besoin de l'écouter longtemps. Désolé Kanny.

-Bonjour ! »

Cronus haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre, sans savoir –lui qui s'était préparé à une mort qui ne venait pas - et son regard se balada dans la pièce jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Kurloz. Oh, cette voix ne lui appartenait certainement pas. Trop aigue, hurlante, féminine. Il aurait été déçu, si ça avait été le cas. Il aurait pu sursauter, il aurait peut-être pu hurler même, il aurait pu avoir beaucoup de réactions s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, aussi lassé quand il découvrit Damara derrière cet enfoiré de Kurloz, une arme pressée contre sa tempe et à côté d'elle, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans aux cheveux longs et ondulés qui arrivaient sans mal jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'était pas capable de dire qui. Il retourna son attention sur Damara qui abordait un sourire effrayant, comme à son habitude.

« Tu t'amuses ? »

Elle ne répondit que quelques insultes en japonais.

« Tu veux pas parler une langue que je peux comprendre, juste une fois dans ta vie ?

-J'suppose que j'peux faire ça.

-Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens me sauver la vie comme une gentille meilleure amie ?

-D'une, j'suis pas ta meilleure amie. De deux, j'fais pas ça pour toi connard. Pour elle. J'dois tuer cet enfoiré.

-Oh, tu te découvres lesbienne ?

-Ta gueule. »

Cronus eut un petit sourire. Gamzee ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire et en guise de réponse, la fille aux allures d'enfant pointa à son tour une arme sur lui. Le brun haussa un sourcil et reprit

« Tu veux pas nous détacher ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que je suis adorable.

-Mauvais argument. »

Une première balle partit. Gamzee s'écroula à même le sol et la gamine s'approcha de Cronus pour le détacher. Cronus qui connement reprenait espoir, qui sentait ses tempes battre, qui sentait la haine pulser partout dans son corps, et une satisfaction sans pareil face à une victoire, à sa victoire. Kankri n'avait pas décroché un mot, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire. Sans doute était-ce le cas – à quoi peut-on croire quand on a été violé, séquestré, torturé par un malade qui ne sait pas s'habiller et qui met ses sous-vêtements par-dessus son pantalon. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il se jeta littéralement sur son nabot préféré pour le détacher et le serrer tout contre lui, le bercer, lui murmurer autant que possible qu'il l'aimait. C'était stupide, sans doute c'était trop tard, peut-être. Mais Kankri se nicha contre lui, sans trop oser y croire. Sans trop oser espérer. Après quelques minutes, Cronus se redressa et tendit la main vers Damara qui haussa les épaules et lui donna son pistolet.

« Je préviendrai que c'était toi.

-Je m'en doute, ouais.

-Tu devras fuir pour toujours.

-Ça me va. Accorde-moi juste l'honneur de le faire crever. »

L'arme entre les mains, Cronus se mit à sourire. Il jeta le pistolet plus loin et donna à Kurloz un violent coup sur le visage. Une fois à terre, il se fit une joie de le frapper – mais demeurait cette frustration intense. Il ne lâchait pas un bruit, pas un son. Sous la rage, il se baissa et l'attrapa par le col un Kurloz qui se contenta de lui sourire. Mais, alors qu'il allait pour le frapper encore, un bruit de balle retentit. Le jeune homme – ou peut-être vieux ? – s'écroula sur le sol, une balle enfoncée dans sa tempe. Il regarda ci et là jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Kankri, debout, tremblant. L'arme était tombée à ses pieds et il n'osait pas bouger.

Cronus se redressa et le prit dans ses bras où son nabot fondit en larmes. Parce que le nabot était fatigué, le nabot en pouvait plus, le nabot avait l'air d'être cassé de partout et on était pas sûr de pouvoir le réparer, de pouvoir lui faire revivre une vie normale après ça, on était pas sûr de revoir un nabot qui parlait à plus pouvoir et qui rêvait d'écrire et de publier un roman. Cronus quitta ensuite la bâtisse, sans jamais lâcher Kankri en jetant un dernier regard au cadavre de Kurloz sur le sol et celui de son frère, non loin.

« Tu veux pas nous escorter jusqu'à la maison ?

-Crève. Prends la voiture.

-Hein ? »

Elle eut un vague sourire.

« Je compte bien te dénoncer, toi et ton copain. Vous allez devoir fuir, prends ça pour une compensation.

-T'es mieux quand tu parles dans une langue compréhensible, tu sais ?

-私のおっぱい、嫌いな人をなめる。

-Ouais, je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Cronus eut un sourire et agrippa la main d'un Kankri qui, bien que choqué, avança la tête basses à ses côtés. Ils prirent la voiture de Damara qui serra sa gamine contre elle en les regardant partir avant de quitter les lieux à son tour. Parce que c'était la fuite d'un connard cinglé d'une musique classique et d'un nabot brisé dont on était pas sûr qu'il s'en remettrait, et ils risquaient de se faire chopper qu'ils risquaient de crever, qu'ils vivraient peureux et qu'ils auraient beaucoup d'ennuis.

Et, au fond de la bâtisse résonnait encore la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven.


End file.
